This description relates to personalized message escrow with graphical route representation.
Cellular telephone systems today typically provide some capability to track the location of users, for example, to determine the location of a user that dials an emergency number (e.g., using E911). In some communities of users, such as students on a university campus, use of cellular telephones has become ubiquitous, with uses using text messaging and other applications to stay connected.